


End of The Day (I still have you. Thank you for being here.)

by ichijuichi



Category: GMMTV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichijuichi/pseuds/ichijuichi
Summary: Sepertinya, hari ini memang berat sekali.Rasa-rasanya, semua sedang jatuh di pundaknya, membuatnya jatuh dan ia lemah tidak berdaya. Seakan-akan, dunia mentertawakannya yang tidak bisa kuat.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Puimek Napassorn Weerayuttvilai





	End of The Day (I still have you. Thank you for being here.)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted in my writeas and twitter @ichijuuichi

_”.... tidak bisa menyelamatkan pasien. Maaf.”_

Kalimat yang sama. Berulang-ulang.

Sang puan hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. Tidak ada gunanya berusaha mengalihkan pikir, ia akan kembali ke kalimat yang sama. Suasana yang sama.

Empat puluh lima menit lalu, seorang anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun dibawa oleh ambulans ke emergency, korban kecelakaan pengendara dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Sebagai mahasiswa co-ass, ia bertugas membantu residen Maaw Jeed sebelum dokter yang mengoperasi datang. Anak itu mengalami pendarahan di otak, dan fraktur di punggung juga kaki.

Namun, buddha nampaknya begitu menyanyangi anak ini. Tiga puluh menit di dalam ruangan operasi, sang anak menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

“Mon, tidak ada yang bisa kita sesali. Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik.” Maaw Jeed, yang memasuki ruang pantry berujar, ketika menemukan sang puan masih tertunduk lemas menatap gelas berisikan kopi yang asapnya mengepul.

“Kha, P'.” jawabnya, memberi senyum kecil. “Aku...” ia memulai, menghela nafas setelahnya. “Maksudku, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pasien meninggal diatas meja operasi. Dan... dia anak-anak. Ini... menyedihkan.” ujarnya, suaranya berat.

“ _It takes time, take as much as you want._ Tapi, jangan terlalu sedih ya, Mon.” Maaw Jeed mengusap bahunya sebelum keluar dari pantry.

Sang puan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. Ia meneguk kopinya hingga tandas sebelum bangkit berdiri, melangkahkan kedua tungkai ke ruang ganti.

Non

> _Maaw tidak menghubungiku seharian ini._

> _Apa maaw sibuk?_

> _Mau ku jemput?_

Ia meraih ponselnya, melihat deretan pesan dari pasangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. Memutuskan untuk mengganti baju sebelum membalas pesan.

Mon

> _Jemput aku, ya?_

> _Aku lelaaah sekali._

Ia meraih tas selempangnya dan meletakkannya di bahu.

Non

> _Aku tau._

> _Aku sudah dekat, ya._

“Sampai bertemu besok, Mon.”

“ _Bye_ , Mon!”

Suara dari teman shift berikutnya, juga beberapa staff emergency membuatnya tersenyum. Ia memberikan _'waii'_ kepada semua orang sembari berjalan keluar.

Sosok pria yang tengah bersandar di pintu mobil sedan putih membuatnya merekahkan senyum. Rasa-rasanya, ia ingin menangis saja.

Sepertinya, hari ini memang berat sekali.

Rasa-rasanya, semua sedang jatuh di pundaknya, membuatnya jatuh dan ia lemah tidak berdaya. Seakan-akan, dunia mentertawakannya yang tidak bisa kuat.

Manik kembarnya menatap sang wira, ia tidak bisa membendung airmata yang mendesak keluar. Langkahnya melambat selagi ia menyeka airmata yang jatuh, seperti anak kecil.

“Hei, kenapa menangis?” suara itu malah membuatnya semakin menangis. Ia meraih lengan sang wira, meremasnya. Yang lengannya ditarik malah terkekeh. Merasa lucu dengan perilaku pasangannya. Ia hanya meraih sang puan kedalam pelukan.

“Anak itu meninggal, Nanon. A-aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.” ia berujar dalam satu tarikan nafas sebelum meletakkan kepala di dada bidang sang wira. Usapan di rambutnya membuat ia mulai mengatur nafasnya, jemarinya menggenggam erat ujung baju sang wira. “Dia masih kecil. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, anak itu masih berdarah-darah, a-aku...”

“Hei, maaw tidak bisa berharap semua berjalan sesuai kemauan maaw. Mungkin buddha ingin memanggilnya lebih cepat. Maaw, juga dokter yang lain sudah bekerja dengan keras untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. And that's great. You did very well today, maaw.” ucapan sang wira membuatnya terdiam. Hanya tarikan dan helaan nafas yang terdengar.

Pelukan itu dilepas, sang puan masih menunduk, jemari kedua tangan tidak lepas dari ujung baju sang wira, namun, sang wira meraih tangan sang puan, menggenggamnya erat. “Ayo, pulang.”

Sang wira memberi senyum lebar.

Sang puan menengadah, menatap sang wira yang hanya tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangannya.

Sepertinya, hari ini memang berat sekali.

Rasa-rasanya, semua sedang jatuh di pundaknya, membuatnya jatuh dan ia lemah tidak berdaya. Seakan-akan, dunia mentertawakannya yang tidak bisa kuat.

Puan itu tersenyum. “Ayo, kita pulang.”

Setidaknya, walau hari ini berat, menatap pria yang menggenggam tangannya erat malam ini, setelah hari panjang dan berat yang ia lewati, ia bisa kembali bernafas lega.

Rasa-rasanya, semua yang jatuh di pundaknya dan membuat ia lemah tidak berdaya diangkat. Seakan-akan, ia diberi kesempatan untuk mentertawakan dunia yang tadi mentertawainya.

Bahwa ia bisa melalui hari ini. Dan ia juga bisa besok, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.


End file.
